1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a personalized telephone signaling circuitry and device, and methods of constructing and utilizing same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a personalized telephone signaling device designed to be used in addition to a telephone, and the means required to electronically connect the device to a telephone, or alternatively between a telephone and a telephone outlet.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
The present inventors are unaware of any personalized telephone signaling devices similar to the claimed invention. However, there is a battery-operated toy available which is not a telephone signaling device but which has the external appearance or FIG. 1 herein. Such toy is marketed as "Chubby Bear" by the Alps Company.